1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular home construction and more particularly to an improved double insulated wall assembly and the corner connection therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high cost of building materials and labor costs have assured the success of the modular home and mobile home industry. Such homes can be constructed in modular fashion of prefabricated walls joined together at abutting ends, either on site or during factory construction. In the past, such wall construction, particularly at the corner joints has resulted in high heat loss due to the inability to maintain high thermal impedance in this area in the area of the vertical corner joint. At the same time, the necessity to join two preformed modular assemblies such as the wall assemblies or a wall to roof assembly, has resulted in leaks permitting the penetration of water, particularly when the buildings are subjected to torrential rains and the like after on-site construction.
Further, in the creation of the individual walls or wall assemblies themselves, prior to joining the same at the corners to other end walls, at their bottom edges to a base or foundation and at the top edges to a roof assembly, it has been difficult to insure effective thermal insulation between the inner and outer walls of each wall assembly or unit. Attempts have been made to fill the spaces between the vertical studs normally formed by 2.times.2's, 2.times.4's or like wooden beams with insulation material in the form of loose rock wool, fiberglass batts or strips, and the like. Where attempts have been made to employ multiple layers of thermal insulation between the inner and outer walls of the wall assemblies or units, the nature of the walls has been characterized by the appearance of cold spots or localized areas of low thermal impedance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved wall assembly which may be readily and easily fixed in end-to-end fashion to another wall assembly to form a right angle corner joint which is free of air penetration and which is characterized by wall assemblies which each, in itself reduces the effective heat loss at the seams between the strips of thermal insulation material filling the interior cavities of the wall assemblies.